


Nightwing- A Knight to Remember

by Brawl2099



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

  


## #1

## "Jumper"

### By [Tony Thornley](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/whoswho/authors/authors-Thonrley.htm)

  

* * *

Bludhaven probably hadn't seen such a massing of its police force in months. The searchlights all focused on one pair standing seven stories up on a building across from a popular nightclub. A basso underbeat punctuated the police action, as the party in the club continued without paying heed to the scene unfolding outside. While one of the pair was in plain view, view of the other was blocked by the man in front of him 

The two men standing above the street stood mere inches away from a drop that would kill them if not for the net set up below. The man closest to the ledge was being held by the other man, his arm held painfully behind his back. The first man groaned. The second did nothing to remedy the other's pain. 

Another police car pulled up, and the man that the second man was waiting for stepped out. Chief Redhorn of the BPD would probably enjoy this. If the first man wasn't a known mafia hitman, he'd probably be branded a nutjob for this. Not that he wasn't already, 

The second man pushed his hostage off the ledge and into the net below. The second man could almost hear Redhorn's curse from where he stood. 

"Open fire!" Redhorn screamed. "Get Nightwing!" 

But Dick Grayson was already gone. 

* * *

_That was totally nuts. I'm probably going to have a call from Bruce once I get home chastizing me. He'll get over it. I might as well have given the media a show, make Redhorn look bad for ordering the force to fire on someone who just turned in a wanted killer. Knowing this city though, he'll be back on the streets in 24 hours, most likely because of a large cash sum from one Roland Desmond. But that's twenty-four hours without him on the street. I'm glad Clancy convinced me to come clubbing with her tonight..._

"Dick!" called a voice over the crowded dance floor. Clancy shoved through the crowd towards the former teen sidekick. The episode outside had only lasted a few minutes, but he'd disappeared nearly half an hour ago, chasing that hitman. 

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I thought you'd flushed yourself down the crapper or something." 

"Clance!" Dick laughed. 

"Sorry. What took you so long?!" 

"The cops were outside!" Dick yelled over the music. "Nightwing just threw some guy off the roof of the building across the street!" 

"Serious?!" 

"I got a look at the guy," Dick said with a nod. "It's the hitman that's been on the news for the past week, wanted for four murders in the 'Haven alone. More in the greater Gotham area." 

"Wow," Clancy said, motioning Dick towards a less crowded area away from the DJ. "So he was turning the guy in?" 

"Yep. I'll bet the bastard will get off on a technicality, or because of a bribe or something." 

"Typical. So how do you like this place?" 

"It's fantastic," Dick laughed. He grabbed a chair at a table and sat down. Clancy took the chair opposite him. "Two Soders!" Dick yelled to the barkeep. He liked the non-alcoholic bar here. Made the club more public friendly, which was exactly what Bludhaven needed. Something to get the kids off the streets. 

"Isn't it great?" Clancy said, glancing around. "A girlfriend brought me last week, and I just knew you had to come." Clancy nodded towards the bar, where two Soder Colas sat out. Dick jumped up and grabbed the two glass bottles and sat back next to Clancy. 

"Thanks," Clancy said. 

"No thank you," Dick replied. "It's fantastic. Want to come again next week?" 

"That a date Grayson?" 

"Maybe," Dick said with a grin. 

* * *

"That was stupid tonight fly-boy." 

Dick sat atop his apartment building, talking with Oracle on his cordless, a nightly check-in of sorts. 

"Hey Babs, you know any chance I get to humiliate the cops in this town, I take. But... you're right; it was stupid. Bruce call you about it?" 

"Three times. I'd let him cool overnight. Beat up the Scarecrow or something. Then give him a call." 

"Yes ma'am," Dick said. "Hey Barb?" 

"Dick?" 

"You doing anything tomorrow night?" 

"Lesse, tomorrow's Saturday... just saving the world, you?" 

"Well, I was hoping to take a lovely red head to dinner, if that's okay with her..." 

"The JLA could do okay without me for a night," Barbara said. "You want me to get reservations?" 

"Go for it." 

"Anyplace in particular?" 

"Surprise me." Footsteps attracted Dick's attention. About twenty feet and a busy street away was a young man. He seemed to be in his late teens/ early twenties, a little shorter than himself, and built nearly identically. 

"Dick, I've got something big for you here." 

"Yeah, go ahead," Dick said distractedly. 

"Killer Croc just broke from Blackgate, was least seen headed towards the Haven..." Oracle's statement about Croc trailed off in Nightwing's ears. The young man had just stepped up to the edge of the building and spread his arms. He was going to jump. 

"Emergency Babs, gotta go." Dick cut the call off and rushed for the fire escape. He turned back on his phone and punched 911. 

"Hello, this is Dick Grayson," he said once an operator answered. "There's a jumper on the roof across from my building. Can you get my address? Great. Thanks." Dick threw his phone into his apartment as he rushed past it, then flipped off the fire escape to the alley below. He ran to the street and checked both ways. He was clear. Didn't want to have to show off his "skills" in plain sight. He ran across the street and jumped on the fire escape, climbing as fast as he could. He stopped just before he went over the edge of the roof and cooly took the last few steps. The young man had his eyes closed, his arms spread out. He was rocking back and forth, obviously preparing to jump. 

"Don't try talking me out of it man," he said. 

"Wasn't going to try to," Dick said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. "Chilly night to try to kill yourself." 

"Try?" 

"Touch," Dick said. "But you know, from this height, it might just break lots of bones." 

"Painful?" 

"Very." 

"How do you know that?" 

Dick reached the ledge and sat down next to the young man's feet. He shrugged. "Was in the circus as a kid. My parents were acrobats. Of course, they were this high up when they fell. It killed them. But I've seen people survive falls or jumps from this height. The secret's in how you do it." 

"Uhm what do you mean?" 

"Dick Grayson," Dick said in introduction. 

"Matt Heyl," the young man said. "What do you mean by 'how you do it'?" 

"Well, if you go feet first, you'll land on your legs and shatter them. If you can go head first somehow, you'll break your neck or crush your skull and probably die instantly." 

"Dude, that's gruesome," Matt muttered. 

"You're the one jumping off a building," Dick replied. "Wanna take a sit?" 

"Uhm, sure..." Matt stepped back then sat down next to Dick. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. 

"So you sure about this?" Dick asked. 

"After the month I've had, yeah, I am." 

"Oh...?" 

"Lost my job at the begining of the month," Matt said. "My boss had it in for me. He thought I was a radical because I thought Redhorn should be replaced. Said that the Chief has helped this city more than anyone else short of the city's founder. He's probably the most corrupt cop in the nation. Nightwing's done more in the months he's been here than Redhorn has in the years he has been Chief of Police." 

_Thanks for the compliment._

"Yeah, he's pretty corrupt. Where'd you work?" 

"WayneCorp. Then, my girlfriend left me. She was in the relationship for the money. No more money, no more her. I was going to propose man! I had the ring and everything. I thought she loved me!" 

"I'm sorry," Dick said. "I've experienced that sort of thing too. But those two things are it? I've heard jumpers with much better sob stories." 

"Gee thanks." 

"You're welcome. You know what? You have a lot to live for still. For one thing, I know Bruce Wayne personally. He took me in after my parents died. I can get you your job back, and your boss fired. I know Bruce wouldn't put up with someone like that." 

"I guess the right guy saw me before I jumped. And the girlfriend thing?" 

"Let me introduce you to my Super," Dick laughed. "Feeling better?" 

"Not really." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I had my mind made up about it. I was going to jump and no one was going to talk me out of it. Nothing's this easy." 

"Oh, this is the easy way out hunh? Jumping off a building, splattering yourself all over the sidewalk? That's easy? It's not right Matt. Trust me." Dick turned and stood on the roof. He turned back to Matt and offered his hand. "It's not worth it. Come on." 

"No." Matt pushed off the roof and fell. Dick jumped, trying to snag the jumper's hand. His fingers wrapped around Matt's sleave, and he pulled him back up to the roof. 

"You saved my life!" Matt cried. "Why?" 

"I've seen too much death in my life," Dick said. "I try to avoid it." 

"Well..." Matt paused, obviously wondering what to say. "Um, thanks." 

"You're welcome. Now let's go give Bruce a call." 

* * *

Dick leaned against the police car, giving his account of Matt's suicide attempt. The cop nodded and jotted down notes. Thofficer held up his hand to stop him. 

"That's great Mister Grayson," the officer said. "Thank you. The kid's grateful. Have you ever thought about hostage negotiation? You did a good job with him." 

"I haven't. Thanks though. I might look into it." 

* * *

Chief Redhorn looked up from the file of the man Nightwing had tossed off the roof earlier in the evening. Notorious mob hitman. There was no way he was getting off on a technicality. A knock on the dor interrupted his work. 

"Come in." 

The door opened and the imposing form of Roland Desmond filled the doorframe. Redhorn jumped to his feet, a sneer on his face. 

"What do you want?" he asked. 

"Calm down Chief," Desmond said. "I just needed to speak with you for a moment." 

"By all means," Redhorn said sarcasticly. The mob boss and former villian known as Blockbuster entered the office and shut the door. 

"Who is Nightwing?" 

"If I knew, he'd be behind bars right now. I don't really have time for this Desmond." 

"I want you to find out," Desmond said. "I want you to discover the identity of Nightwing. I'll take care of it from there." 

"I told you, I really don't have time for this." Without warning, Blockbuster grabbed Redhorn by the throat and lifted him above his desk. Redhorn gagged as Blockbuster's beefy hands squoze his wind-pipe shut. 

"You will make time Chief," Blockbuster growled, "or your compensa- urk!" Blockbuster dropped Redhorn on his desk and clutched his chest. The pain was horrible. It felt like his heart was about to explode. Desmond collasped into a chair and gasped for air. Redhorn climbed down from his desk and watched to mob boss. The pain subsided as a knock resounded in the office. The door opened before Redhorn could say anything. The mayor strode into the room. 

"I have news for you Redhorn," the mayor said. "The satisfaction with your officers are at an all-time low." 

"I'm sorry to hear that your hon-" 

"Shut up and listen to me Redhorn. The city council feels this dissatisfaction is due to the current management. That's why we've come to this descision." Desmond sat up. He was just about to lose his biggest link to the police department. "You've been demoted Redhorn. Meet your replacement." A slim Hispanic man in a trenchcoat stepped into the room. His face revealed years of hard service. Tabacco stains laced his fingers, but his teeth showed no signs of smoking. The suit he wore was impeccably pressed. 

"Redhorn, meet Chief of Police Jared Morillo." 

"S'a pleasure," Morillo said with a salute. 

* * *

In [Nightwing #2](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/Titles/main/nightwing/nw-2.htm): Dick should have listened to Oracle. If he had, he would have known about Killer Croc in Bludhaven. It's an error that will cost lives. Plus, Morillo's taken over as Bludhaven Chief of Police. What's Blockbuster going to do about it? 


	2. Chapter 2

#2  
"Dick Grayson, the Crocodile Hunter"  
By Tony Thornley

 

Nightwing jumped off a building with a grace that Olympic gymnasts and divers would have killed for. He counted to ten before he threw a grappling line. He basked in the feeling of the freefall. There was nothing better than the weightlessness he felt in those ten seconds. The grappling line went taut and Dick Grayson swung over the Bludhaven street in a wide arc. He landed on top of a light post and grinned.

First victims of the evening. A trio of shotgun-armed thugs pointed their guns at an Asian shopkeeper. Dick could barely hear the cries of the thugs, but he knew they were there. A shotgun blast shattered the front window of the store. Time to act.

As Dick lept, he pulled a small cylinder from his belt. He hit the ground in front of the store and kicked the door open.

"'Scuze me gents," he said in a mock British accent. "But don't you think that's a little unfair. Only one of him, unarmed, and three of you, armed. You seem to have an advantage. Let's even the field."

One of the trio aimed his shotgun at Dick. "Screw you hero!" he screamed.

"You asked for it." Dick dropped the cylinder. The phosphourus flare exploded, filling the store with blinding white light. The thugs instantly tried to clear their vision, rubbing their eyes intensely. Nightwing grinned. The polarization of his mask lenses prevented the flare from blinding him.

Nightwing kicked the first thug in the side of the head, laying him out on the ground. He flipped over the heads over the remaining two and took one out with a hard punch to the nose. By the time he reached the third, his vision had begun to clear. He saw the dark shape standing in front of him and swung at him. Dick easily dodged and punched him in the gut. He collapsed to the ground with a gasp. Nightwing steped over to the store owner and helped him up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm seeing spots," the store owner muttered.

"Sorry about that. Wish I could have warned you."

"S'okay. Thanks."

"Anytime," Nightwing said, running out of the store and throwing a grappling line. He pulled himself off the ground and swung away. 

 

Jared Morillo sat alone in his new office, in his new chair. He snickered to himself. What a promotion. Keystone City Detective to the Bludhaven Chief of Police. This town was desperate. Morillo leaned back and sat his feet on his desk. The salary they'd given him wasn't bad either.

"Chief?" a deep voice said from his open doorway. Morillo looked up to see the burly man that had occupied the office when Redhorn was dismissed.

"How can I help you?"

"I just wished to congradulate you," the man said, stepping fully into the room.

"Thanks." Morillo turned back to his work. After a few seconds he looked back up at the burly man. "There something else?"

"I wish to introduce myself. Roland Desmond. I'm Bludhaven's resident entrepeneur."

"Good for you," Morillo said. "Anything else?"

"Well yes actually," Desmond pulled up a chair and sat down. "Myself and Chief- excuse me, former chief- Redhorn had a little arrangement. For a small cash sum, completely under the table of course, he's overlook certain... incidents that involved those in my employ."

"Do you mean to bribe me Mr. Desmond?"

"Well, not exactl-"

"Yes exactly," Morillo growled, standing up. "I'll tell you what to do with your bribe. You can stick it up your a-" 

 

So much going on. Babs and I have been trying to date, but with our busy lifestyles, it's next to impossible. I can feel something between us, something big, but with the constant tumult in my life and hers, it just-

Waitaminit. That was just Redhorn's office I swung by, but that wasn't Redhorn behind the desk, but it was Blockbuster in front of it. Just backtrack a little...

There was a tap at the window and Morillo spun towards it. Crouched on the ledge stood Nightwing, a large frown on his face. Morillo opened the window and motioned Nightwing in.

"I believe we haven't met," Nightwing said. "I'm Nightwing. And you are?"

"Chief Jared Morillo. First week on the job."

"Good to meet you Chief. Is old Rolly here bothering you?" Blockbuster's brow furrowed.

"Nope," Morillo said, and turned back to his other visitor. "In fact, Mr. Desmond was just leaving, weren't you?"

"I'm a dangerous enemy to make Morillo. Just ask Nightwing."

"So am I."

"Quite." Blockbuster ducked out of the office and leaned against the wall of the hallway. The tightness in his chest was getting worse. He'd want to see a doctor about it soon. Desmond strolled out of the building and into a limo waiting for him on the street. A young lady opened the door for him then got in the passenger side.

"Take me home Giz. I need to make a phone call." 

 

Barbara Gordon typed a simple key sequence and found herself gazing down at Gotham from a satellite. It was a simple hack she'd learned months ago, an escape from it all on the less busy nights. She watched the flashing lights of a fire truck on the city's north end. A black shape followed the truck over the city, Bruce no doubt. She looked ahead of the truck's path and watched the flickering blaze. The building was just mere blocks away.

Suddenly the view of the satellite feed was gone, replaced by a warning. Zone 12. Someone was on the roof. Oracle started to type a command but was interrupted by an explosion. Barb was thrown back and out of her wheelchair. She started to pulled herself back towards it, but an armored foot kicked it out of reach.

"After all this time, the legendary Oracle of all the superfreaks is a girl in a wheelchair," her assailant said. She looked up and gasped. Two men stood in front of her. One she'd faced in her time as Batgirl. The other she'd read about in JLA files. Firefly and IQ.

"Hello little Oracle. Ready to set up a trap for the Bat?" 

 

Morillo turned back to Nightwing.

"So, you're like Batman in this town, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Nightwing said with a nod.

"So they have like, a Wing-Signal or something to get your attention?" Morillo sat back down at his desk.

"Nope," Nightwing laughed. "Redhorn and I had fundimental diff-"

An officer burst into the room. "Chief, we have a problem! Killer Croc is tearing everything up down by the Gotham River!"

Morillo stood and rushed to his coat rack. "I'm on my way! You coming Night-" Morillo turned, but Nightwing was already out the window.

"-wing?" 

 

Great. Killer Freaking Croc. He's an idiot, but his strength makes up for about half of it. If I remember right, he's given Bruce just as much trouble as the Joker or Mr. Freeze on more than one occaision. I remember Babs mentioning him heading this way. I wonder if she gave me any more details than that.

"Oracle," Dick said, pressing his earpiece, "this is Nightwing."

Rather than the voice that ran chills up his spine in a good way, a different voice answered his call. "Hey, it's Batman-Lite! How you doing kid?"

Dick was so surprised that he nearly let go of his swing line. "Who is this?! Where's Oracle?!"

"Oh, she's safe all right," the voice said. "But Firefly and I are fixing to change that!"

"Who is this?!" Nightwing practicly screamed.

"They call me IQ, for obvious reasons."

"I swear, if you hurt her..."

"Idle threats will get you nowhere Nightwing. Come and get her yourself." The line went dead.

I don't have time for this. If Killer Croc wasn't such a big threat I'd head straight for Gotham right now. I'm going to have to make this quick. 

 

A second car flew over the heads of the BPD. The creature further down the bridge was angry, and that meant he was feral. Morillo was just glad that the people who owned the cars he'd thrown had abandoned them.

"Can't anything take this guy down?!" Morillo screamed.

"We've tried everything!" the officer nearest him cried. "Nothing short of a rocket launcher could take him down!"

"Then get me a rocket launcher!" Morillo cried. He paused as Killer Croc threw another car. "No, I'll get it myself!"

"Sir, wait!" An officer pointed towards a dark shape swinging over the bridge. Nightwing came into view quickly, feet pointed to deliver a stunning blow to Croc's back.

"Took you long enough." 

 

"Gaaah!"

The reptile-man bounced off the pavement and Nightwing let go of his swing line. Croc stood and looked at Nightwing.

"One of the Bat-kids hunh? Didn't hear you were here. Woulda headed the other way."

"Give up Croc," Nightwing said, pulling a monofillament lasso from his gauntlets. "I could take you down just as easily as Batman could."

"Batman can't take me down very easily." Croc lowered his head and charged at Nightwing. Dick waited and flipped over the angry creature. Before he hit the ground he slammed his fist into Croc's kidney. Croc cried out and turned back to Nightwing.

"That hurt!" he cried.

"That's the point," Nightwing said with a grin. Croc charged again, this time arms up and mouth open, ready to bite a chunk out of Nightwing. Nightwing lept again, this time slipping the lasso over Croc's arms and around his chest.

"Bad move," Croc growled, grabbing the fillament, ready to pull Nightwing to him.

"Not really." Nightwing pressed a button on his gauntlet, triggering the taser charge in his suit. The current rushed down the steel monofillament and shocked Killer Croc with high-voltage electricity. Croc's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he collapsed to the pavement.

"That probably hurt too, didn't it?"

Nightwing slipped the lasso off Killer Croc's body and threw a swing line at one of the bridge's supports. He jumped off the edge and swung towards where he stored his sole vehicle in the 'Haven. 

 

Nightwing pulled some gear out of a storage locker next to his bike. IQ was a genius and Firefly certainly wasn't stupid. They'd probably booby-trapped the clocktower by now, and knowing Firefly the traps were all fire based. That meant one thing to Dick.

Nomex, and lots of it.

He changed into his more fire-retardant costume, then slipped on a full face mask, covering the only part of his body that was normally vulnerable. he then put on his crash helmet and got on his bike. With a twist of the ignition key, it roared to life, and Nightwing drove out of the small garage and towards Gotham.

Don't worry Babs. I'm coming. 

 

In Nightwing #3: Can Dick make it through a booby-trapped clocktower to save Oracle, or is she doomed to burn at the hands of Firefly and IQ? And what was the phone call Blockbuster needed to make? Find out in Nightwing #3!


	3. Faux DC! - Titles - Nightwing #3

  


## #3

## "Fireflies and Smarts Too High" (Hey, it made sense to me...)

### By [Tony Thornley](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/whoswho/authors/authors-Thonrley.htm)

  

* * *

Dick Grayson cursed his mentor for the fifth time in as many minutes. Nothing was getting through to Batman, which was a bad thing. Oracle had been taken hostage by one of their deadliest enemies, and he had a super-smart accomplice. If he couldn't get to Babs, there was no telling what Firefly would do. 

He leaned low as his bike rounded a corner into view of the Gotham Clocktower. Oracle had already booby-trapped the building for uninvited guests. There was no telling what Firefly and IQ had done. Nightwing pulled up in front of the building and killed the engine on his bike. 

It was time to find out.  
  


* * *

  


"What's a Zone 1 alarm, smart girl?" 

Firefly sat in a chair in front of Oracle's monitors. IQ was nearby, tinkering with some of Barbara's equipment. Oracle was leaned up against a wall, her arms bound behind her back. She scowled at the pyrotechnician. Firefly aimed a flamethrower at her and ignited it. 

"Zone 1 is the street out front. Someone's walking around." 

"Good girl," Firefly said. "How do you turn on your cameras?" 

"Ask your buddy there," Barbara said. "He's a genius and all." Firefly shot Oracle a withering glare. IQ shrugged, reached over to the keyboard and input a series of keystrokes. Nightwing appeared on the screen, covered head-to-toe. He walked cautiously towards the doorway. 

"Looks like Bat-boy came prepared," Firefly said. "We got a door prize for the sucker?" 

"Sure do," IQ said. "Flamethrower mounted between the double doors. He opens one, the gun turns toward him, he opens them both, it fires straight down the middle." 

"Nice. I knew I broke out with the right guy."  
  


* * *

  


Nightwing made sure the Nomex mask he wore covered his entire face and neck and walked up the steps to the double doors that were the main entrance to the Clocktower. He'd come equiped with all the flame retardants he had, but he still had a gut feeling it wouldn't be enough. All he had to do was get to the back-up control center and shut down the building and he'd be fine. 

_I just hope Babs is okay. I swear, a single scratch, this two will be paying for it. First up, the doors. My guess is they did something to try to scorch me before I even get in the door. This is where my years in the cirus come in._

Dick wedged himself in the entryway as best he could, then climbed up the walls, first feet up one side then hands up the other, until he was stretched horizontal above the door. He then shifted the weight on his hands to just one, reached down and threw open the door. A gust of flame burst out towards where he would have been standing. Dick grabbed the door frame with both hands and flipped over the flamethrower. He landed behind it, reached over and clicked it off. 

_One down, who knows how many to go._

Dick continued down the hall and was greeted by the sound of hissing gas. He took a deep breath, recognising the scent of reguritant, and pulled a gas mask from his boot. He slipped it over his face and continued on. 

_Don't see why they even bothered with that one._

The gas wafting into the next room clued Dick into the next booby trap. A laser web was set up to trigger something. What that something was, Dick didn't know. 

_Pretty elaborate web Babs. I don't thing I can dodge all the lasers. It might be a good idea to figure out what it sets off before I dare go straight through._

Nightwing pried a cover off a light switch and held it like a Frisbee. 

_Here goes nothing._

He tossed the thin plastic cover into the laser grid and was instantly greeted by a barrage of tranq darts at the point that the cover cross the lasers. Nightwing nodded. He'd have to go over somehow. No telling if they were being fired hard enough to pierce the kelvar under the thin Nomex fabric. He looked up and saw the ceiling consisted of individual tiles. There was probably a steel skeleton criss-crossing the tiles. Dick made up his mind and made a gamble. He threw one of his grappling lines through a tile and tugged. He felt it wrap around something solid. With a silent prayer, Dick lept and swung over the laser web. He landed in a crouch and stood. 

_I so love you right now Babs._

He looked up and grinned at a camera.  
  


* * *

  


Firefly could make out a smile beneath the ski mask Nightwing wore. He'd just easily gotten past three booby traps. 

"Hey, could you guys make it a little harder for me? I'm not even breaking a sweat!" 

"You're welcome Guy Wonder," Barbara whispered. 

"Dammit!" Firefly screamed.  
  


* * *

  


He could hear the electrical current humming before he even reached Oracle's next trap. Electrified floor. Nothing. His suit was completely insulated. He could stride across it without raising a hair on his head. Nightwing took a step onto the electrified floor and was greeted by a blast of flame. The heat was enough to start his mask on fire. He quickly peeled it off and cast it aside. 

"Nice job, ladies," Nightwing taunted. "I like the improvement." Dick crouched into a runners stance and mentally counted backwards from ten. At one he sprinted across the floor, narrowly avoiding the flames. The last blast caught his boot, and melted the Nomex to the Kelvar. Dick sat down and pounded out the flames. 

_Have to be more careful. I'm close to Babs' back-up room, so the traps will be a little more elaborate. Ooooooh... I like this one. Series of gratings... If I remember right, step on them wrong, put too much pressure on them, and they dump you into the sewer system. Just a matter of jumping over them..._

Nightwing took several steps back ran forward and jumped. He could hear the water rushing below the grating as he passed over it. He landed in a roll. Just as he was about to come out of it, he felt a grating beneath him and cursed. 

_Too far!_

Nightwing stood and jumped just as the grating gave out. He sighed with relief as he landed. Too close. Way too close. 

"Let's see what's behind door #1!" Nightwing said, kicking open a door. He'd remembered his schematics right. What had looked like a harmless maintenance room had a hidden doorway straight into... 

_Oracle's back-up room. Thanks you for letting me see the blue prints Babs. Now let's see what we can do about your visitors..._  
  


* * *

  


"Where'd he go?!" Firefly exclaimed. "Where'd he go?!" 

"Did you honestly think everything could be seen from this room?" Oracle said. Firefly glared at her then turned back to the screen. 

"Any guesses IQ?" 

"Not a one, my pyrotechnical accomplice. I believe we have just-" The power dimmed and the screens blinked off. "-become the prey."  
  


* * *

  


_Perfect. The main control room is shut down. Which means I control the building. Time to give my buddy Firefly a little lesson in hunting._  
  


* * *

  


"Can you guys come out an' play?" a mock-childish voice called from down the hallway. 

"It's that little dick!" Firefly exclaimed. "IQ, keep an eye on her. I'll take the Bat-boy." Firefly grabbed his flamethrower and rushed out of the control room. IQ turned back to Oracle. 

"Guess it's just me and you, isn't it?" IQ said, leaning against a desk. 

"Nope," Oracle said. "Hemmingway. Ryan. Cinnamon." A taser dart struck IQ in the chest and gave him an electrical shock which left him twitching on the floor. "Just me." Oracle tugged at the tape around her wrists and pulled them free. She pushed her body over to her capsized wheelchair, turned it upright and pulled herself into it. She wheeled herself over to a keyboard and input a command bringing power back to the main control room. She turned her screen to a view of the hall Firefly just went down and picked up the phone. 

"Gordon," she said. The computer dialed the phone, and a voice answered the other end. "Dad, this is Barb. I've got two intruders, but they're both taken care of. Could you send someone to pick them up? Thanks Dad."  
  


* * *

  


Firefly crept down the hall. Nightwing was probably waiting for him. The little bugger probably was going to find a way to burn off the rest of his skin. Firefly saw the corner in front of him, pressed his back against the wall and slunk to the corner. Firefly jumped out and fired a burst of napalm into an empty hallway. 

"Where are you Bat-boy?" Firefly called. "You wanted me to come out and play. What game are we playing?" 

"Tag." Firefly spun too late. Nightwing was already on top of him. Firefly tried to cover him in napalm, but only succeeded in starting the wall on fire. Nightwing punched him in the gut, then hit him with a right hook that left him seeing stars. Firefly closed his eyes and shook his head- a costly mistake. Nightwing kicked him square in the face, knocking him out instantly. 

"You're it."  
  


* * *

  


An officer shut the door on the paddy wagon and clamped it shut with a padlock. He saluted the woman in the wheelchair then shook his head, wondering how she took two metas out the way she had. Barbara wheeled herself back into the building and to the elevator where Nightwing waited for her. 

"Too nice of a night to waste on those goons," Dick said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah too bad. I know of one guy I would have rather spent it with." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah. His name's Grayson. You probably wouldn't know him." 

"No?" Nightwing pulled off his mask and grinned at Barbara. "Heya Babs. How was your night?" 

"Oh not bad. Saved by a darkly hansone stranger." 

"Oh, that Nightwing guy again? He's a pushover." 

Oracle laughed. "He sure is." 

"I'm hurt." 

"Why would you be, Grayson?" 

Dick stuck his tongue out at Barbara. 

"Don't point that thing at me unless you intend to use it." 

"Yes ma'am!" Dick said with a mock salute. Oracle grinned and took his hand. The elevator stopped and they left it. 

"Thanks Wonder Boy," Oracle said. 

"Anytime. Anything for the girl that- uhm..." 

"Dick?" 

"What is the deal between us Babs?" Dick asked, suddenly somber. "I mean, our relatioship has been nothing but near-misses. Especially since... you know..." 

"The Joker? Yeah. True. I... I miss you Dick. I miss what we had." 

"Had? Past tense?" 

"Yeah. Past tense." 

Dick crouched down and laid his hands on her lap. He smiled at her, and she managed a smile back. "Present tense Babs." Dick lifted Barbara out of her chair and carried her to her room. He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. He sat her down of her bed, then retrieved her chair. 

"So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Barb asked. 

"Probably head back to the 'Haven I guess," Dick said with a shrug. "See if I could help with the clean up after Croc's attack." 

"Could you stick around a while? Keep a lonely girl company?" Dick smiled and sat down next to Barbara. He stripped off his Nightwing tunic and pants, revealing a tank-top and shorts underneath. 

"Anytime. Anything, for the girl I love." Dick kissed her again then laid his head on her shoulder. 

The two fell asleep quickly.  
  


* * *

  


Roland Desmond looked at the man he had just hired. According to several contacts, he was the best of the best. Desmond slid a folder across his desk to the killer. 

"Simple job. One million up front, another two after the job is done." The killer picked up the folder and leafed through the photos of new Police Chief Jared Morillo. 

"Easy enough," the killer said. "How about expenses?" 

"All paid," Desmond said. "Just make sure he's dead." 

"No problem," the killer said, placing the folder back on Desmond's desk. "Just a cop." 

"Very good," Desmodn said. "I knew you'd be perfect for the job, Shrike."  
  


* * *

  


[In Nightwing #4](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/Titles/main/nightwing/nw-4.htm): It's a race against time to save Chief Morillo's life! Can Nightwing wade through Blockbuster's super-thugs to save the life of Turpin from a figure from his past? 

The DC Universe of characters, which includes 90% of all the ones written about on this site, their images and logos are all legally copyrighted to DC Comics and it's parent company of Time/Warner. We make absolutely no claim that they belong to us. We're just a bunch of fans with over active imaginations and a love of writing.   
  
---


	4. Faux DC! - Titles - Nightwing #4

  


## #4

## "Shadows of the Past" 

### By [Tony Thornley](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/whoswho/authors/authors-Thonrley.htm)

  

* * *

Barbara Gordon awoke to the sound of voices down the hall. She threw off the quilt that had been placed over her. She smiled. Dick was a sweetheart. She grabbed her wheelchair and lifted herself into it. Grabbing the quilt and placing it over her legs, she wheeled herself into the kitchen, where she found Dick Grayson cooking and Dinah Lance cradling a cup of coffee at the table. 

"So you just kicked hi- hey Babs!" Dick grinned at the sight of Barbara. He crossed the room and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then wheeled her up to the table. 

"He's handsome and he cooks," Dinah laughed. "This one's a keeper." 

"As if I didn't know that," Barbara said with a grin. "I didn't hear you come in last night Dinah." 

"I didn't. Came in this morning. Just grabbing some clothes before I head back out to talk to Ollie. Maybe this time I'll actually talk to him instead of beating the crap out of him." 

"How do you like your eggs Babs?" Dick asked. "Scrambled with a little garlic and swiss cheese mixed in." 

"Where's the cheese?" 

"Middle shelf of the fridge, near the back right side." 

"Got it." 

"So how's things going with Ollie?" 

Dinah sighed. "I dunno. That's what I'm going back out there to sort out. Wish me luck." Dinah finished her coffee, then stood up. 

"Good luck Dinah," Oracle said. She grinned and left Dick and Barbara sitting at the table. 

"You singed from last night?" Barbara asked. 

"I could ask the same of you," Dick said, dishing the eggs onto a plate and setting them on the table. "Sausage or bacon?" 

"What kinda of sausage?" 

"Links." 

"I'll take the bacon." Dick nodded and placed several strips of bacon on her plate. Barbara took a bite. "Not bad Wonder. They didn't touch a hair on my head. You beat Firefly pretty good." 

"You did the same to IQ." 

"Thanks. So... thanks." 

"You're welcome. For what?" 

"Staying when you didn't have to. It meant a lot. Felt good to have someone to hold last night." 

"I enjoyed it," Dick said, dishing up his own breakfast and sitting across from Oracle. "It was a lovely lady I was sleeping next to." Dick took a bite of eggs and nodded. "I like the eggs like this. Might try it more often. You know what?" 

"What?" 

"When I woke up this morning, I looked over at you and thought that you were the most beautiful thing in the world. And I kinda thought... that I wanted to wake up every morning like that." 

Barbara laughed. "You always were a charmer Grayson." 

"Babs, I'm serious." 

"I know you are," Barbara said. She took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. "It's just..." 

"The chair?" 

"Yeah." 

"I don't see it," Dick said. "All I see is the most beautiful person I've ever known." 

"Thank you Dick." 

"You're welcome." Dick stood up, crossed the table and kissed Barbara. 

* * *

A few evenings later Dick swung over Bludhaven. Patrol the past few nights had been uneventful. Just your average street thugs, muggers, and burglars. Hadn't even broken a sweat in dealing with most of them. Dick flipped onto a rooftop and looked over the city. 

_It's amazing how from up here everything seems to melt away. The 'Haven isn't some crime ridden hell-hole. It's a flawed city, with tons of promise, and mostly good people. If it wasn't for people like Blockbuster and Redhorn, this city wouldn't need me. Both a depressing and a comforting thought. But it'll take years to uproot the corruption in this city. Guess I'm lucky I have all the time in the world._

* * *

A man sat in a room, alone with his thoughts. He had two names but he seldom used one. The other... 

The other was a _nom de plume_ of sorts. It was the name he worked by. He was one of the world's dealiest assasins. He was number among the best, yet few had ever seen him, and most of those few were dead. He stood and took a blade from a sheath and began sharpening it. 

He was Shrike. And he always finished a job. 

Shrike picked up the phone and dialed his employer's number. 

* * *

Giz hung up the phone in Blockbuster's office. He nodded to Desmond. 

"That was Shrike. He begins tomorrow, moves in for the kill Saturday night. Wants someone to hold off Nightwing until he's done." 

"Very good," Blockbuster said. "Arrange for the Stallion, Brutale and Electrocutioner to confront Nightwing on Saturday night. Until then, we wait." 

* * *

Saturday night 

Jared Morillo jumped slightly at the tapping at his window. He turned and shook his head. He'd never get used to masked viglantes at his office window. He opened the window and let Nightwing inside. 

"Chief, I've got a present for you." Nightwing tossed a small disk to the police chief. "It's like a pager, only not. Press it, and I'll get your signal and come running. A lot less conspicuous than the Bat-Signal too." 

"Thanks," Morillo said, sticking the disk into his desk drawer. 

"So what brings you into the office on a Saturday night?" 

"Extra credit," Morillo said, motioning to several file folders on his desk. "Reading up on our friend Roland Desmond. I had no idea he was behind so much." 

"Not many do. Few outside the JLA know of his life as Blockbuster and the only people in the 'Haven that know of his other dealings that aren't paid off are standing in this room. He's a tough nut to crack Chief." 

"Thanks..." Morillo sighed heavily. "I guess the two of us...?" 

"I've scratched the surface. Working together, we might make a dent." 

"An encouraging thought," Morillo muttered. 

"I need to get back on patrol," Nightwing said, climbing back on the window sill. "Good luck." 

"Same to you." 

* * *

Dick pulled the swing line to his chest, shortening the arc he swung in over the Bludhaven street below. There was something very conspicuous about the lack of activity below him. It was if that the criminals of the 'Haven had taken the night off. There wasn't even the usual hookers on particular street corners- 

_Wait._

Nightwing lowered himself down to a street lamp, directly above a young woman that was usually dressed to show as much flesh as she could. Tonight she was dressed conservatively, although her usual cigarette still dangled from her lip. 

"How many times have I told you that this is not a good time for a girl to be alone on a street like this Quinn?" 

"Still not buying Nightwing?" 

Dick shook his head. "Why the fashion change?" 

"Word trickled down from somewhere that anything illegal tonight isn't a good idea," Quinn replied with a shrug. "But a working girl like me can't afford a night off." 

"I suggest you take i- GAH!" A thrown knife had buried itself in his shoulder directly at his left shoulder blade. Nightwing was thrown off the street lamp and onto the asphalt below. Nightwing grabbed a vial from his utility compartment. Clotting agent. He pulled the knife from his shoulder and poured the clotting agent over it. He took a look at the knife. 

_Three problems. One: This is one of Brutale's knives and he's never alone. Two: my arm's going to me useless in the fight, in which I already know I'm going to be outnumbered. Three: Desmond is Brutale's employer, and he's probably the "somewhere" Quinn mentioned, which means something big's going down._

Nightwing winced then stood up. Stallion stood next to Quinn, handing her a wad of bills, and Brutale and Electrocutioner faced Dick, prepared to take on Nightwing. Quinn waved at Nightwing and ran off. 

"It's always the same," Nightwing grunted. "Offer a girl a couple thousand dollars, and she betrays the neighborhood vigilante." 

"Last time it'll happen too," Electrocutioner said. "Prepare to die." 

"Haven't I heard that before?" Nightwing said. He started to move his left arm and winced. 

_Let's see if I can remember all of Bruce's single-armed fighting lessons._

* * *

"Hey hon," Jared Morillo said into the phone. "Yeah, I'm almost done. It'll only be a few more minutes. Hello?" The line had gone dead. 

Morillo's attention was grabbed by an ominous click, which was immediately followed by the lights going out completely. Morillo stood and took his police issue revolver from the desk. He checked the magazine, loaded, then slowly walked to the door. He stood to the side of it, closed his hand around the knob and threw it open. He jumped out from his cover, holding his gun in both hands, finger over the trigger. Nothing was there. Morillo raised the pistol then slowly walked down the hall. 

Last he'd checked, this floor of the police station was abandoned. It was odd for a police station, naturally, but Bludhaven was different than most other places. The corruption here ran deep and if officers could dodge work, they would. 

"There anyone out here?" Morillo shook his head. If what he'd guessed was happening really was, then he wouldn't get an answer to that. Surprisingly enough, he did. 

"Most men aren't stupid enough to work alone on a weekend." Morillo spun towards the voice, his gun arm extended and prepared to fire. He couldn't see anyone. 

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Morillo said to the voice. 

"Those years in Keystone musta made you pretty bright," the voice said again, this time from behind him. Morillo turned again, his index finger rubbing the trigger. A shuriken flew through the air and buried itself just below the wrist of his gun arm. Morillo cried out and snapped off a wild shot, shattering a window. 

"Let's get rid of that shall we?" A yellow-booted foot swung from the darkness and kicked Morillo's gun away from him. Jared cried out and looked at the man coming from the shadows. 

"Someone wants you dead Jared Morillo. He called the right man for the job." 

* * *

Stallion was a lightweight. Dick performed a single handed handspring and kicked the cowboy across the face, knocking him unconscious. He turned towards Electrocutioner and ducked, dodging a bolt of electricity. 

"You afraid of me Nightwing?" Electrocutioner taunted. "Didn't the Bat prepare you for someone like me?" 

"He sure did," Dick said. "Part of that training included take in your surroundings before a fight." Dick sprinted towards Electrocutioner and jumped into the air. "Like that fire hydrant right behind you." Dick's foot snapped forward and he kicked Electrocutioner into the hydrant, which burst and short circuited Electrocutioner's suit instantly. 

Dick heard the whistling of Brutale's blade before it hit him. He ducked and the blade harmlessly struck the brick building behind him. Brutale moved fast, throwing three more blades in succession. Dick rolled to dodge them, and struck his injured shoulder on the sidewalk. Stars filled his eyes, but he shook them away and grabbed one of his batons with his good arm. 

_Move faster than Brutale. Stop him before he gets me with another set of knifes. I'm not so sure he'll miss this time._

He threw the baton at Brutale's chest, knocking him onto his rear. Dick jumped from the ground and rushed his oppponent, and kicked him to the ground before he could stand. The kick knocked the wind out of him. Dick grinned with satisfaction. 

"What does Rolly want this time?" Dick asked. "He after something?" 

"H-he wants you distracted," Brutale gasped. "He's sent an assasin after the BPD chief. The best. He's probably already dead." 

Dick cursed and broke into a sprint towards the precinct house that held the chief's office. Dick had trouble on most nights with Desmond's regulars. Morillo wouldn't stand a chance against someone new. 

* * *

Shrike swung his katana at Morillo's head. The chief narrowly dodged the swing, which sliced a desk chair in two. Morillo fought off the assasin as best he could, throwing office furniture, mugs, stationary, and anything else he could get his hands on at the yellow and crimson clad assasin. 

"You're just delaying your death," Shrike said, getting ever closer. "I'm merely making this sporting. If I were like others, your corpse would be cooling right now." Morillo rolled a chair towards Shrike's legs, but the assasin stopped it with his foot and kicked it back towards Morillo. It hit him hard and he stumbled back against the wall. Shrike jumped into the air, swinging his katana at Morillo. He landed and the blade stopped just before it pierced the skin of his neck. 

"It's been fun. See ya in hell." 

"How about you go first?" Shrike turned and was met by Nightwing's right fist. Nightwing drove his elbow into Shrike's forearm, forcing him to drop the katana. Nightwing then headbutted him and drove him against a desk. 

"I thought you were dead," Nightwing growled. "I saw you die, I saw the body. You're not the first Shrike, are you?" 

"You're a freaking genius, you know that?" Shrike ripped off his mask and glared at Nightwing. "You recognise me, because I recognise you Boy Wonder? You ruined my life. I never thought I'd see you again, never be able to take my revenge." 

Nightwing knelt and picked up the katana. He winced as he gripped it with his left arm, but raised it into a defensive stance. He recognised Shrike as the young man named Boone who he had encountered years ago in the Vengeance Academy. The encounter was a painful memory to the former Robin. 

"Save it for another day. Run away." 

Shrike glared but ran from the office and out an open window. Nightwing closed his eyes and dropped the katana. 

"Thank you 'Wing," Morillo said. 

"You're welcome," Nightwing muttered. With that he stumbled away, hoping he could make it home. 

* * *

"You know Wonder, you'll have to stop making a habit out of getting hurt." Barbara handed Alfred a needle with which he began suturing the knife wound. Dick gritted his teeth for an instant then relaxed. 

"When was the last time something like this happened to me?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Uhm, dunno." 

Alfred paused and pushed gently at Dick's shoulder. "Master Dick, this would involve less pain if you stopped squirming." 

"When was the last time I did that too?" 

"Point," Oracle said. She wheeled away from Alfred and pushed herself to the other side of Dick's bed. She took his hand and kissed it gently. "Would this be better?" 

Dick grinned. "Much." 

* * *

Blockbuster looked at Shrike. 

"You have a personal vendetta against Nightwing?" 

"Indeed. He... took away something that was important to me." 

"That," Blockbuster grunted. "That could be to out ad-van-ta..." Blockbuster's eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto his desk. Shrike jumped towards Blockbuster. 

"Soemone get in here!" Shrike yelled. He felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. He pushed the large crimeboss to the ground and began chest compressions. Giz and Mouse both burst into Desmond's office. 

"Get a doctor!" Shrike yelled at the duo. "He's flatlined!" 

* * *

Next: A night off can never be simple as Dick and Barbara go out in Bludhaven but their night out is interrupted when Catwoman attmempts to steal from the Yazuka and thier super-powered enforcers! And why has Blockbuster flatlined? 

The DC Universe of characters, which includes 90% of all the ones written about on this site, their images and logos are all legally copyrighted to DC Comics and it's parent company of Time/Warner. We make absolutely no claim that they belong to us. We're just a bunch of fans with over active imaginations and a love of writing.   
  
---


	5. Faux DC! - Titles - Nightwing #5

  


## #5

## "Catseyes and Snakeskins"

### By [Tony Thornley](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/whoswho/authors/authors-Thonrley.htm)

  

* * *

Dick Grayson gingerly dabbed at his left shoulder. The gash that Brutale had made nearly two weeks ago was healing nicely, but it was still sore and his arm was still stiff. Alfred's repair job was working nicely, and both Alfred and Oracle had warned him to pad the area of the injury with more kelvar armor of Bruce's than usual. Dick pressed gauze to the stitches and pressed the medical tape down firmly. He moved his shoulder experimentally and nodded, then continued to dress. 

Babs was making a trip into the 'Haven tonight, and Dick had promised to show her around the city, to some of the hotspots and restaurants. He quickly chose a Hawaiian shirt that matched the khakis he already wore. He then left his bedroom and entered the bathroom. He checked his hair, leaned against the sink and grinned at himself.

_Hello handsome. You know you finally lucked out with this one. After Helena, Clancy, Kory... Babs is amazing. I just... I just wish I'd seen what I had in her sooner. We've been friends forever, and we've each had a crush on the other at some point. If only... All my life has been if onlys..._

Dick pushed away from the sink and walked towards the door. He was tempted to grab a jacket, but with the humidity and the summer heat in Bludhaven a cool evening would be a great change of pace. He grabbed his backpack- which contained his Nightwing gear- to put in the car, opened the door and started walking towards the elevator, locking his door behind him.

_Tonight's going to be a good night._

* * *

Roland Desmond glared at the young black doctor facing him from a hospital bed. He'd been trapped in this blasted hospital for too long, the management of his empire left to underlings for weeks. Desmond crossed his arms, playing his size for intimidation. It was working beautifully.

"W-well, Mr. Desmond, we could run a couple more tests, but I think we know what caused your heart to stop that evening two weeks ago."

"And that is?" Desmond growled.

"Your heart is enlarged," the doctor gasped. "It's weakening and is having trouble keeping up with your body."

"Do I have options?"

"A few," the doctor said. "One, a mechanical heart, an option which we're currently researching extensively. Two, a donor, although there are few humans your size and few animals whose hearts would actually work- pretty much just large primates and swine. Three..." The doctor's voice trailed off as an young female orderly brought Desmond's evening meal in on a rolling cart. She rolled it up to Blockbuster, who gave her a nod.

"Three?"

"Th-three i-is y-you let yourself d-die."

Desmond threw his beefy fist out, striking the tray of food and splattering the terrified orderly with cheap macaroni and cheese and beefsteak.

"That is not an option!" Blockbuster roared. "You find me a donor or a machine, or nothing else!" Desmond lept to his feet and shoved the bed away. "Do I make my point clear?"

"Y-yes!!" the young doctor squealed.

Desmond heard a dripping behind him and turned to the orderly, who had wet herself. He narrowed his eyes at her, looked at the small yellow puddle forming beneath her, and back at her face.

"Thank you for dinner," he growled. She fainted.

* * *

Dick took a deep whiff of his tiny spicy chicken before placing it in his mouth. Barbara grinned and took a bite of her own dinner. Several platters of Chinese food sat steaming before the pair along with mostly eaten bowls of hot-and-sour soup and bowls of steamed rice.

"You look like a regular gourmet there Grayson," Babs said.

"It's practicality," Dick said. "The stuff's excellent, but if you don't smell it you might get a piece with just a little too much pepper and-"

"I get the point. Thank you. The shrimp with lobster sauce is very good."

"Toldja," Dick laughed. He took another bite of chicken, then moved onto the broccoli beef.

"You know that there was a major Mafia shipment into town last week?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly.

"Blockbuster?"

"Maybe, but indirectly if at all," Babs said. "I think it's the Yazuka."

"Ah, that's what reminded you of it," Dick said, pointing at Babs with his fork. "You need to get out of your work and into dinner. You're not Oracle tonight." As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and looked up at Dick.

"It's the Atom, I need-"

"-To let him deal with it," Dick said, grabbing the phone and cutting Ray Palmer off. "You promised me no JLA, no Bruce, no nothing tonight. Nothing but you and me."

"Point taken," Barbara said, reaching across the table, taking the phone and turning it off.

* * *

Selina Kyle moved quickly, being careful not to walk with her legs too close together, cursing her fashion sense and the tight leather lining her thighs. She had to admit she felt absolutely fantastic. This job was her first trip into Bludhaven, but it was a big one. The Yazuka had brought a huge diamond into the Haven, and Selina couldn't resist. She slid along the wall, and raised her hands to the goggles she wore over her eyes. She adjusted the brightness, lighting the room to her.

The small collapsable display case was right in front of her, and the diamond sat squarely on top. Catwoman reached into her satchel and extracted a handful of chalk powder. She blew it towards the diamond, exposing the laser grid protecting the gem. It wasn't very elaborate, simple to diffuse. She extracted a set of double mirrors from the satchel and extended it into the laser grid, opening a gap just wide enough for her to pass through. She stepped forward cautiously and reached out to the diamond. She traced its simple lines and wrapped her hands around it, feeling the weight. She smiled then picked it up and slipped it into the satchel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice with a thick Asian accent behind her. Catwoman turned and the lights snapped on, overwhelming Selina's eyes. She ripped the goggles off and started rubbing her eyes furiously. She reopened them to a trio of blurs. One was growing bigger.

"Oh crap."

* * *

The ceiling above Dick and Barbara shook heavily. A few other people noticed the shaking. Dick stood up abruptly, but Barbara reached up from her chair and grabbed his sleave.

"I promised you," she whispered harshly. "Don't turn into a hypocrite."

"Yes'm," Dick said with a grin. He sat back down, picked up his fork, speared a shrimp and opened his mouth to put the seafood in his mouth. At that exact moment the ceiling shook again, and was this time accompanied by the ceiling caving in, bringing four figures with it. Dick jumped up again. He recognised one of the two females.

"Catwoman!" Babs gasped.

"An outnumbered Catwoman," Dick growled. Babs shook her head with a grin.

"Do your thing Wonder Boy."

* * *

Catwoman looked at her assailants as the restaurant they had crashed into emptied and unwrapped her whip from her belly. She faced a large beef of a man, a lithe tall woman, and a short man, each in a full body snake suit with different coloring. The tall woman moved first, jumping forward and contorting her body inhumanly, wrapping around Catwoman. Her long tongue slipped out at Catwoman.

"Back home, pythonss would eat catsss whole," she hissed.

"That what you're called," Catwoman gasped, "Python?"

Her body tightened around Selina for an instant, forcing the air out of her lung explosively. "It certainly isss," Python hissed. "Pit Viper and Cobra won't even have have to act to eliminate you." Python opened her mouth unnaturally wide and moved her mouth towards Selina's head.

A baton flew through the air, and struck Python in the roof of the mouth. Her body relaxed and unwrapped from Catwoman's body. Selina collapsed and began coughing. The baton flew back towards the thrower, who caught it deftly in his black gloved hand.

"You know, I've heard that you need to cook cat before you eat it," Nightwing said. "Too many diseases." Catwoman glared at him. Nightwing grinned and shrugged. Python picked herself up and turned to her compatriots.

"Another one," Python hissed. She motioned to the larger of the two men behind her. "He's all yours Pit Viper." The large man nodded and put his head down.

Dick anticipated the charge, but was surprised by the speed that Pit Viper crossed the distance. The large Asian knocked Nightwing down, then pinned him to the ground. Pit Viper opened his mouth, exposing a pair of oversized fangs, glistening with venom. Dick began groping on the floor for something he could use as Pit Viper licked his teeth prior to striking. He found a fork and grabbed it in his fist like a dagger. He swung his fist and slammed the fork into Pit Viper's ribcage. He howled in pain and released Nightwing. Dick grinned and drew his feet up to his chest. He kicked Pit Viper in the chest hard, sending him sailing into the restaurant's bar. Dick jumped to his feet, pleased about his conquest.

Catwoman snapped her whip at Python, the tip striking the woman's ribs. She hissed and slithered towards Catwoman. Selina dropped and swept Python's tail from under her. Python jumped up quickly, but Catwoman moved faster, snapped her whip again, and entangled Python in the wide leather strap.

The small man called Cobra stared at Nightwing, his tongue flitting in and out of his mouth. Nightwing looked closely at Cobra. He couldn't see any sort of seam in the snakeskin, and the fangs he'd seen in Pit Viper's mouth were by no means artificial. A flap of flesh popped out from each side of Cobra's head, and the man opened his mouth to expose his own fangs. A horrible thought crossed Dick's mind.

These three weren't wearing suits- they were half snake!

Cobra moved faster that Pit Viper, but Dick was ready this time. A spritz of pepper spray filled Cobra's eyes. The snake-man cried out, and Dick acted quickly. He punched him with a hard left hook, then a firm uppercut to the chin. Cobra clawed at his eyes and opened then to see a black blur punch him square in the middle of the face, knocking him out.

Python flexed her muscles, and Catwoman heard a snap. The whip broke, and before Selina could act, Python was wrapped around her again.

"Ready to see the inside of a snake's gullet?" she hissed.

"How about we see it from the inside out?" Nightwing grabbed the back of Python's neck and squeezed a nerve, forcing her to go limp.

"What are you?" Nightwing asked.

"We are the new breed," she hissed. "Our kind is rising, and soon others like us will take over Gotham, and the rest of the country. Soon, normal human beings will be pushed aside by halflings such as ourselves."

"Heard it before," Nightwing said. He threw Python against the bar, knocking her unconscious. Oracle wheeled herself from behind an overturned table. Dick drug Python's unconscious body out onto the floor and began running his hands over her body.

"Getting a little frisky there?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm looking for a seam," Dick said. "I don't think these are costumes and I want to make sure."

"Good idea," Babs said, stopping next to Nightwing and watching as he turned Python over and continued his search. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"This is no suit," he declared. "This woman is half snake."

"Can you take a blood sample?" Oracle asked. Dick nodded and took and vial from his belt. Oracle took it, found a vien in Python's leg, and quickly extracted a full vial of blood.

"I'll have some contacts at STARLabs check on this," she said. Dick nodded and stood.

"Catwoman, are you o-" Nightwing turned to where Catwoman had stood, but she was gone.

"Looks like Ms. Kitty-cat was in a hurry," Oracle said.

"Indeed it does," Nightwing replied.

* * *

"The genetic splicing is incredible," Oracle said. "My contact at STAR said it was Cadmus quality work, but calls to the Project revealed that they had nothing to do with these creatures."

"Wow," Dick said into his cordless, pacing around his apartment. "Find anything else out?"

"Yep," Oracle replied. "Seems our three friends are Yazuka toughs who disappeared a couple weeks back. Dinah's been out bending some arms in the underworld and found out that last they are heard from they were headed into a small town in the mid-West, uhm... Forestberg, Iowa. They weren't heard from until tonight, although they were a couple Mafia deaths that had looked like a snake had either crushed or bitten the victims. Give you one guess who..."

"Right," Dick said. "So what about this town in Iowa?"

"It seems to be a black hole of sorts. People will spend the night, but suddenly disappear come morning. A few days later, loved ones will hear from them, say that they're staying in town indefinitely and not to try to contact them and not hear from them again. The few who went trying to find their loved ones disappeared without a trace."

"Formal investigations?"

"You got me," Babs grunted. "I'd like to take a trip out there soon to check on it. You wanna come?"

"Well..." Dick said, a strange feeling filling his gut. "I- uh... better."

"What Dick? Something wrong?"

"Gut feeling."

"Don't worry. Besides, who's going to mess with a trio of well known heroes? We'll kill 'em dead."

Dick laughed. "Very funny. Good night Babs. Love you."

"What was that Dick?!" Oracle asked, surprise in her voice.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, that just, uh..."

"Don't worry about it." Dick could hear the smile in Barbara's voice. "The feeling is mutual." The line clicked dead. Dick stared at the phone for several seconds.

"Slick Grayson," he muttered to himself. "Very slick."

* * *

Roland Desmond was dying. He knew it, but he wasn't about to resign to it. No, death would not take him quietly, if at all. He would fight the Grim Reaper until he tasted the metal of his scythe. But first, he had affairs he wanted to deal with.

"Shrike," Desmond growled to the man across from him. "This is simple. Bring Nightwing to me, alive, within a month."

"A pleasure," the assasin said. "Mind if I ask why alive?"

"I wish to kill him myself."

* * *

[Next](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/Titles/main/nightwing/nw-6.htm): What is Liqud Fear? Find out as the Flash guest stars!

The DC Universe of characters, which includes 90% of all the ones written about on this site, their images and logos are all legally copyrighted to DC Comics and it's parent company of Time/Warner. We make absolutely no claim that they belong to us. We're just a bunch of fans with over active imaginations and a love of writing.   
  
---


	6. Faux DC! - Titles - Nightwing #6

  


## #6

## "Liquid Fear"

### By [Tony Thornley](http://www.imp-probableartists.com/fauxdc/oldsite/whoswho/authors/authors-Thonrley.htm)

* * *

"LIQUID FEAR! YOU DON'T DRINK THIS, YOU'RE NOT A MAN!"

"Good hell," Dick Grayson muttered. That was the third time that night that one of the TV at the restuarant he was in played that comercial. He took a sip of soda and turned to his dinner partner, Wally West. "That has got to be the lamest advertising compaign I've ever heard."

Wally smiled and took a bite of steak. "Of course. Cater to the testosterone crazed super jocks. Make them doubt their manliness, and you've got an instant sale."

"Good old fads," Dick laughed. "Next thing you know, it'll be back to fruit smoothies."

Wally laughed. "It's been too long Dick. We need to get together like this more often. It's been since... uhm..."

"Forever ago?" Dick asked, cutting his chicken. Wally laughed and nodded.

"So how's... business here?"

Dick took a bite, chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. "Really pretty good. With the exception of a resident crime lord- who's wanted to kill me a lot lately."

"At least you don't have anywhere between five and ten guys banding together constantly to kill you." Wally took a bite of rice. "Now that sucks."

"Yeah, you got me there," Dick replied. "It seems like my bad guys are just in it for the money, but yours have a vendetta."

"Seems like! It's the truth!" The two laughed. Wally stopped and grinned at Dick. "How's the love life?"

"Well..."

"No luck lately, eh? That's fine. Seems like I had lots of problems until Linda and I finally got it together."

"No," he replied. "It's not that. It's this." He pulled a small velvet case from his pocket and set it on the table. Wally picked it up and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. It had a simple gold band, with one diamond centered in the ring and two smaller gems to each side.

"Holy crap Grayson!" Wally looked up at Dick, his eyes wide.

"It's my mom's ring," he said. "She always said Dad had good taste."

"That's cool and all, but who's she?"

Just then, Dick's phone rang. He grabbed it from his jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID. Oracle. He hit send to answer it.

"Hey gorgeous," he said. "What's cooking?"

"Hey Dick," Barbara laughed. "What're you doing right now?"

"Eating dinner with Wally," he replied. "Why?"

"Well, I hope you're almost done," she said. "Bruce has a lead for you to check out and he wants it done now. Might as well take Wally along with you."

Dick mouthed "Grab our check" to Wally. He nodded and waved to the waiter. "Okay. What is it?"

"You heard of Liquid Fear?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm less of a man for not drinking it."

"Think of the name. Concentrate really hard on it."

"What do you me-" Dick stopped and cursed under his breath. "Scarecrow."

"Bruce heard an interview with the drink's creator on TV. He recognised the voice so he ran a check. It matched Crane perfectly. The address for the plant is there in the Haven. I'm going to upload it to your PDA right now."

"Okay, we'll get headed right now." He nodded to the waiter as he dropped off the check.

"And Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed end and looked at Wally.

"Oracle?"

Dick smiled. "Just shut up and pay for your food. We've got a supervillain to take care of."

* * *

"This is it?" the Flash said. "A dumpy old factory? This is where they make Liquid Fear?"

"What did you expect? A large neon sign saying 'supervillain hideout'?"

"Touché," Wally said. "So what do we do?"

"You wanna run recon quick?" Dick asked.

"Fifteen armed guards," he replied. "Three large vats of Liquid Fear. Five pallets of fifty pound bags that I'm guessing is fear toxin. The Scarecrow overseeing it all."

"I'll never get used to that Wally." The Flash just grinned and shrugged.

* * *

Johnathan Crane stood over a vat of liquid. It had worked perfectly. The first phase of the Liquid Fear plot was complete. The marketing plan was hugely successful. Liquid Fear was hugely addicting. Once someone got a taste of it, they were always back for more. Some couldn't get enough. Exactly to Crane's plan.

Phase two. Crane nodded to the man next to him. He picked up a large bag of white powder and threw it into the vat. The bag was made of sucrose and would disolve in the vat of Liquid Fear. The powder would also disolve, but it wasn't as harmless. The powder was fear toxin. Crane had developed the toxin years ago while working at Gotham University. When he was disgraced by the faculty of GU, he turned his discovery on them. The Scarecrow was born that day.

"Are we almost done with this?" asked a voice behind him.

"Yes," Scarecrow said. "And once mass fear and panic is spread throughout the nation, we can free your wife Mr. Payne."

Preston Payne narrowed his eyes. He was one of the men who carried the name of Clayface. He had the ability to disintegrate matter with a mere touch. He had married the woman known as Lady Clay and had a child- Cassius. He was eager to be reunited with his family, and have revenge on Batman, the man who had separated them.

"This is taking too damn long!" he roared. "It'll be weeks before this fully takes effect. I want Shondra back now!"

"Good things come to little boys who wait," Crane said. Payne roared in anger and grabbed Crane by his lapel. He flipped the glove off his other hand.

"If you ever insult my intelligence like that again," he growled, "I'll reduce you to a pool of sludge. Savvy?"

"Indeed my dear Mr. Clay," Scarecrow said calmly. "You're perfectly clear."

"Of course," said another voice, "he'll never get the chance if he's thrown back in Arkham. Right along with you." The pair of criminals turned to the sound of the voice. Nightwing saluted them. "Evening boys. Welcome to Blüdhaven."

"Another Bat-boy!" Clayface yelled. He lept at Nightwing, his exposed hand held out. A super speed punch knocked him to the ground.

"And the fastest man alive," said the Flash as he slowed down next to Nightwing.

"You got Scarecrow, I've got Clay," Nightwing said.

"Gotcha." Wally sped towards the thin costumed man. He reached into a puch and drew out a handful of the same white powder he had mixed into the vat of Liquid Fear. He blew it at the Flash. Wally stopped his trajectory and quickly ran around the powder, creating a small whirlwind. He spun quickly around until the toxin harmlessly dispersed itself. He then ran towards Scarecrow again and punched him squarely in the jaw. Scarecrow fell to the ground.

"You know, that was cake, and even if I didn't avoid it, my metabolism would have had the toxin run its course before you blinked."

"Blinking is long enough." Scarecrow threw another handful of powder directly in Wally's face. The Flash froze. He couldn't move. If he did, he would lose his speed. He had to stand perfectly still.

Clayface clawed at Nightwing. Dick dodged back. He couldn't let Payne touch him. Bruce had once told him how painful Clayface's touch was. He didn't want to experience that.

"Preston, listen to me," Dick said. "This isn't the way to get your family back!"

"My name is not Preston!" he roared. "I am CLAYFACE!" He charged Dick. He lept over him and kicked his back. Clayface hit the catwalk and melted a piece of it away. Dick grabbed a small canister from his belt and threw it at Payne. It contained an adhesive that would hold Clay for a few moments. It exploded and trapped the villain in goo. Clayface cried out angrily again. Dick turned towards Scarecrow and Flash. Wally had curled up on the catwalk and was muttering something. Scarecrow stood above him, a metal bar in his hand. He raised it over his head to strike the Flash. Dick grabbed a batarang from his belt and threw it at Crane's chest. It hit him hard. He stumbled back and hit the edge of the catwalk. He started to lose his balance.

Dick somersaulted towards Crane, landed on his feet, and grabbed his shirt just before he fell into the simmering vat below.

"You ready for a one-way trip back to Arkham?" Nightwing growled.

"Only if you're ready to meet your maker!" Scarecrow cried. He started to laughed. Dick turned quickly but Clayface was knocked backwards by the Flash right then.

"You owe me some Twinkies for saving your life now," Flash said, standing over an unconscious Clayface. "And it did take more thank a blink for that toxin to wear off."

"Than-" Dick's gratitude was cut short by a strike to the gut. Scarecrow turned and jumped into the boiling vat of his energy drink. Nightwing reached out trying to catch him, but it was too late. Scarecrow disappeared deep into the liquid.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

Chief Jared Morillo watched the STAR Labs team load the restrained Clayface into their van. Payne struggled against his restraints, spewing curses at the police and scientists.

"Sorry to hear about the Scarecrow," he said. Nightwing nodded.

"His body never bobbed up to the surface," he said. "He's alive."

"Sorry to hear that also," Morillo said.

"Story of your life when you're in the superhero business," the Flash said. "Seems like the bad guys always survive somehow. Even if you do find a body."

"Remind me to never wear a costume then," he replied. "You'll never find me rising from the dead."

"Thanks Chief," Nightwing said. The two heroes disappeared. Morillo shut his eyes and bowed his head.

"Why did I ever take this job?" he muttered.

* * *

"You're probably right," Oracle said as she poured herself a glass of milk. "I don't know how many times I've thought someone was dead and they turn up six months later." Dick smiled at her as he leaned against her counter.

"Crane's not one I'd expect to be a resurrection guy," he said, "but I've seen worse."

"Very true," she replied. "So tell me Wonder, what's happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson."

"Well..." Dick reached into his pocket and felt the jewelery case. "I... I... want to be with you. More than anything else in the world."

"I do too," Babs replied. She wheeled over to Nightwing and took his free hand. "And if you feel that case in your pocket one more time without pulling it out, I'm going to punch you."

Dick blushed deep red. She'd caught him. "Babs..."

"Just shut up and kiss me Romeo." Dick crouched down, leaned forward and kissed Barbara deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for several minutes. He pulled back for an instant.

"Babs, will you-?"

"We'll see Wonder. We'll see."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, I'm leaving the next Nightwing writer with a can of worms, ain't I? As you may or may not know, this is my last issue of FDC Nightwing. The series has been a trip, and my personal favorite of all my fanfic work. I'm sorry to be leaving, but I'm moving on in the fanfic world.

Thank you for those who have read this series. Please stay tuned for what's coming next, because with what I've left for the next writer, Nightwing will still be great!

THANKS!

Tony Thornley

The DC Universe of characters, which includes 90% of all the ones written about on this site, their images and logos are all legally copyrighted to DC Comics and it's parent company of Time/Warner. We make absolutely no claim that they belong to us. We're just a bunch of fans with over active imaginations and a love of writing.   
  
---


End file.
